Cait Sith
|-|Cait Sith= |-|Reeve Tuesti= Summary Cait Sith is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, with a supporting playable role in Dirge of Cerberus and minor appearances in the rest of the Compilation. A remote controlled plush toy cat, riding a giant stuffed moogle, Cait Sith's true identity is that of Reeve Tuesti, one of the Shinra Electric Company's executives and the one in charge of Urban Development in the city of Midgar, as well as the architect who designed Shinra's Mako Reactors, whose function is to suck energy, dubbed Mako, from the current travelling through the Planet, called the Lifestream. Though the use of Mako, also known as Spirit Energy, led to prosperity and became the main fuel for technology in society, it came at the cost of draining the Planet from its very life. This caused the rise of the anti-Shinra extremist group, AVALANCHE, led by Barret Wallace, who carried out two successful operations to detonate a reactor in different sectors of Midgar. As a response, the other executives and the president of Shinra himself decided to destroy the entirety of Sector 7 to frame AVALANCHE for it. Reeve, horrorified, protests against this decision but finds himself alone and is dismissed. Reeve would later send Cait Sith as a spy to track down Cloud and the group, finally encountering them in the Gold Saucer amusement park and managing to join the group. With time, however, Reeve's disdain for his employers and his own sense of justice, in addition to Cloud and his friend's heroic behaviour, doing what they believe is right for no reward and despite many sacrifices, would end up convincing Reeve to turn on Shinra and join the group for good, chasing what he truly believed was the correct choice. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 10-B | High 6-A to 4-B Name: Cait Sith (real name Reeve Tuesti) Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Around 30 (Before Crisis) | 35 (FFVII) | 37 (Advent Children) | 38 (Dirge of Cerberus) Classification: Robot, Toy, Spy, Human, Executive, Commissioner of the WRO Powers and Abilities: |-|Caith Sith= Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Limited Precognition (his fortunes can be surprisingly accurate to help locating people and things); Attack Boost in the form of raw damage boost (via Limit Breaks, which are stated to reach power much greater than the usual capabilities of the user) and additional effects: Healing (via Moogle Dance); Power Bestowal (via Lucky Girl); Fusionism, Large Size (Type 0) and Statistics Amplification (via Transform); Death Manipulation and Resistance Negation (via Game Over and Death Joker, which bypass Death immunity); Summoning (via the Summon Limit Break, which potentially gives access to any of the Summons useable through Summon Materia); Creation (via Toy Soldier and Toy Box); Inorganic Physiology (Type 1); Immortality (variation of Types 6 and 8, Cait Sith has spare bodies, and Reeve can keep sending and controlling them); Non-Physical Interaction (able to hurt and defeat the ghosts and souls of the fallen Gi Tribe); Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, the pieces of Jenova, even cells, destroyed by the party are gone for good and can't be used for the Reunion to rebuild Jenova's body) and Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. Can permanently kill Jenova and her pieces, who aside from being extremely durable is able to regenerate from single cells, as well as survive as long as just her cells remain, through which she can enforce her will, even through other people injected with them. Additionally, can permanently finish off the souls and spectres of the Gi Tribe). Resistance to Banishment (despite entering the Planet's Core within the Lifestream itself, Cait Sith was not taken forcefully taken from the living world); Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (his mind has grown strong enough to not collapse nor be eroded under the weight of the Spirit Energy of the Lifestream); Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (his spirit was not forcefully diffused nor reabsorbed by the Lifestream); Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (his physical body wasn't absorbed nor was dissolved by the Lifestream to retake his Spirit Energy); Corruption (Types 2 and 3, despite immense exposure to Spirit Energy, on several occasions, he never became a Makonoid. Additionally, was unaffected by Jenova's Virus despite confronting her directly); Extreme Heat and Extreme Radiation (withstood Sephiroth's Supernova); Mind Reading, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis and Possession (by the time of their spiritual battle, he had grown strong enough to resist Sephiroth's mental abilities); Power Mimicry and Power Absorption (Limit Breaks are born from the user's Spirit Energy, which shapes their mind and soul, and cannot be copied or imitated, the sole exception being Zack who is acknowledged as an unusual case, and even then creates a variant of the original move). |-|Reeve= Genius Intelligence; Capable Marksman (Reeve is shown with a machine gun, fighting alongside WRO troops); Animation (via Reeve's Inspire ability). |-|Equipment= Statistics Amplification (with the HP Shout, which increases Caith Sith's physical attack several times the closer he is to full health). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (which also protects Cloud from Acid Manipulation); Paralysis Inducement; Sleep Inducement; Blindness; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Curse Manipulation; Power Nullification (of physical, mental, spiritual and magical abilities); Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Inducement; plus additional resistance to Empathic Manipulation (thanks to the Ribbon he wears in honor to Aerith, Cloud is protected from most of the game's Status Ailments). |-|Magic= Magic; Summoning (of small meteorites via the Comet Spells); Matter Manipulation (via Flare, which creates an explosion of heat by colliding the targets atoms); Energy Projection (via Ultima); Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth and Gravity variety); Death Manipulation (via Death); Durability Negation (via the Demi/Gravity spells); Healing (via the Cure spells and FullCure), Purification (Type 3, via Poisona and Esuna) and Regeneration (Mid-Low via Regen); Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (the Barrier, MBarrier and Shield effects reduce damage instead of blocking attacks); Attack Reflection (via Reflect). Time Manipulation (via Haste, Slow and Stop); Poison Manipulation (via the Bio spells); Size Reduction (via Mini); Transmutation into Frogs (via Toad); Statistics Reduction (both the Frog and Small status reduce the enemy’s offensive capabilities); Power Nullification (via DeBarrier and DeSpell, as well as the Silence and Frog status); Sleep Inducement (via Sleepel); Petrification (side effect of Break); Limited Madness Manipulation (via Confu and a side-effect of Tornado); Berserk Inducement (via Berserk); Limited Teleportation (via Exit, only allows to escape from battles); Dimensional Banishment (via Remove). Resistance to: Healing and Regeneration Negation (by the time of their final battle, his Healing Magic works despite Sephiroth’s nullification). Additionally, can grant himself resistance to all the Status Ailments he can resist via equipment and Materia combinations (via Resist, though this spell prevents the user from healing negative conditions already inflicted on them), as well as to the Elemental Damage he can access through Materia and Physical Damage (of slashing, piercing, blunt force and gunfire kind; via Shield, however, the spell will prevent the user from healing themselves outside of regeneration). Several of his spells cannot be reflected by shields or barriers. |-|Summon= Summoning (of Summoned Beasts); Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Summons draw enemies into a different dimension to unleash their attacks); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Ifrit and Phoenix), Absolute Zero Cold (via Shiva), Lightning (via Ramuh), Earth (via Titan), Water via (Leviathan), Holy (via Alexander) and Multi-Elemental (Kujata attacks with Lightning, Ice, Fire and Earth in succession, Typhon does it at once, while the sorcerers of the Knights of the Round use the latter three elements); Energy Projection and Matter Manipulation (via Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO, whose respectives Megaflare, Gigaflare and Teraflare, each attack stronger than the previous one, are more powerful versions of the Flare spell, and trigger a fusion reaction upon impact); Instant Death (via Odin); Spatial Manipulation (King Arthur's finishing strike in Knights of the Round destroys the dimension where the enemy had been taken to); Status Effect Inducement via Hades (Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Confusion, Silence Inducement, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Reduction, Time Slowdown and Paralysis Inducement) and Choco/Mog (Time Stop); Durability Negation (Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO, Typhon and Knights of the Round ignore the defenses of any enemy). |-|Commands= Damage Boost (via Deathblow); Transmutation (via Morph); Body Puppetry (via Manipulate); Information Analysis (via Sense); Limited Power Mimicry (via Mime to herself and her allies); Death Manipulation (via Flash). Additionally, can attack from two to four times almost simultaneously (via 2x-Cut and 4x-Cut) or attack a wide area beyond her normal reach (via Slash-All); can cast two different Spells or Summons simultaneously (via W-Magic and W-Summon, respectively). |-|Enemy Skills= Limited Power Mimicry (Enemy Skill allows the user to learn some abilities from enemies); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Beta), Lightning (via Trine), Water (via Aqualung) and Multi-Elemental (Magic Breath deals Fire, Ice and Lightning damage at once); Death Manipulation (via Death Sentence); Durability Negation (via Pandora's Box); Healing and Type-3 Purification (via White Wind and Angel Whisper); Defensive Statistics Amplificaction (via Dragon Force); Time Acceleration and Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (via Big Guard); Status Effect Inducement via Bad Breath: Poison Manipulation, Confusion, Silence Inducement, Size Reduction, Transmutation into Frogs and Sleep Inducement, the latter two are also inflicted via Frog Song; Energy Absorption (via Magic Hammer). Can grant himself Resistance to Death Manipulation (via Death Force). |-|Support= Attack Boost of two kinds: additional effects via Elemental Attacks of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which grants the user different attributes when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and Status Effect Inducement of the Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Berserk Inducement, Limited Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Minimization, Silence Inducement, Time Slowdown, Time Stop and Instant Death variety (via the Added Effect Materia, which allows the user to inflict several Status Ailments when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and raw power boost via Magic Attack Boost (via MP Turbo); Life Absorption (via HP Absorb) and Energy Absorption (via MP Absorb); Instinctive Reaction of different varieties: Counterattacking (via Counter Attack or Counter, Magic Counter and Final Attack linked with certain offensive Materia), Automatic Healing (via Magic Counter or Final Attack linked with a healing Materia, or the Life or Phoenix Materia to save the user from near death), Automatic Follow-Up (via Added Cut) and Instinctive Initiative (via First Strike); Enhanced Awareness and Stealth (via Pre-Emptive, which allows to sneak on and attack enemies by surpise and prevents the user from being ambushed or being caught off-guard); Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Vision and Underwater Breathing (via Underwater, which lets the user survive and fight with no problem at the bottom of the ocean). Additionally, can use the same Spell or Summon four times at once at half power (via Quadra Magic, except for Knights of the Round); can turn the single-targeting of several of Commands and Spells into an Area of Effect (via the All and Mega All Materia); regular attacks can reach a few meters beyond their actual physical reach (via the Long Range Materia). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which protects the user from different elements when linked with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); Status Effect Inducement which includes Poison Manipulation (as well as Acid Manipulation); Sleep Inducement; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Power Nullification; Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Inducement; Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Death Manipulation (via Added Effect, which protects the user from different ailments when combined with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); as well as to Extreme Pressure (via Undertwater, which prevents the user from being affected by the conditions of the bottom of the ocean). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Contributed to the defeats of Jenova and Safer Sephiroth) | Human level (from what is seen in the story, Reeve is simply a normal man who, while capable, has intelligence as his greatest quality, thus he relies on Caith Sith for the heavy fighting) | Multi-Continent level to Solar System level (Summons range between these levels of power, starting with the likes of Ifrit, who is stated to capable of burning down the entire world, through the level of those comparable to Typhon, and closing with Knights of the Round who are superior to Bahamut Fury whose pocket dimension is large enough to contain a star and several planets) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At his peak he's comparable to Cloud Strife and is capable of keeping pace with Safer Sephiroth, who is far stronger than Bahamut Fury) | Normal Human | Likely Massively FTL+ (The stronger Summons should be comparable to Bahamut SIN, who could fight the party in their weakened state, and superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G (The Fat Moogle should be physically comparable to Tifa, who can easily lift monsters many times her size like the Weapons) | Regular Human Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Capable of injuring Safer Sephiroth. Some of his abilities and Materia combinations ignore durability) | Human Class | Multi-Continent Class to Solar System Class (Summons range between these levels of power, with the Knights of the Round being stronger than Bahamut Fury). Durability: Solar System level (withstood Sephiroth's Supernova) | Human level (Regular gunfire from Deepground's troops posed a great danger to Reeve) | Likely Solar System level (Higher tier Summons should be superior to Bahamut Fury and comparable to Bahamut SIN, who resisted a weakened Cloud's regular attacks but fell to his Limit Breaks. However, Cait Sith's Summons simply attack and retreat, so durability may not be relevant) Stamina: Possibly very high. As a remote controlled robot, Cait Sith doesn't necesarily get tired and is more dependant on how long Reeve can keep controlling him, can easily keep up with the party in constant battles against special units of Shinra without exhaustion, as seen during his rescue of Barret and Tifa in Junon, as well as long journeys and travels facing dangerous enemies. However, Reeve himself is subject to exhaustion and Cait Sith has been seen "deactivated" on a few occassions, implying his activity hasn't remained continous. Range: Standard melee range with the Fat Moogle, much higher with Materia. Standard Equipment: Red-xiii-portrait.jpg|Cait Sith and Red XIII together in Advent Children. Wall_VII_05.jpg|Cait Sith riding the Fat Moogle in the Gold Saucer. CaitSith-ffvii-battle.png|Cait Sith's in-game battle model. YellowMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|The Yellow M-Phone in-game model. FF7_Yellow_m-phone.jpg|The Yellow M-Phone original artwork. HPShout-ffvii-caitsith.png|The HP Shout's in-game model. FF7_HP_shout.jpg|The HP Shout's original artwork. Cait_Sith_Riding_Red.jpg|Cait Sith mounting RedXIII in Advent Children, the Ribbon can be seen in his left arm. FF7_Ribbon.png|The Ribbon's original design in Final Fantasy VII. 2019071022195000-EECC236F99339A8D24BA58C2CCB08D91.jpg|Cait Sith's Materia Menu. Materia Types.jpg|Materia types, including the unique Holy and Meteor. MateriaAC.JPG.jpg|Cloud's Materia collection in Advent Children. Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj, a remnant of Sephiroth, absorbs Materia directly in his arm. Reeve_&_Cait_Sith.jpg|Reeve holding Cait Sith *'Yellow M-Phone:' Cait Sith's starting weapon. A simple yellow megaphone, as its name indicates. Interestingly, Cait Sith doesn't use it as a weapon, rather shouts orders with it and the Moogle he rides is the one who attacks enemies. *'HP Shout:' Cait Sith's Ultimate Weapon. A special megaphone that increases Cait Sith and the Fat Moogle's attack the closer Cait Sith is to full health. It can be found in a locker in the Shinra Headquarters during the Shinra Raid, possibly belonging to Reeve himself. *'Fat Moogle:' A huge, bulky, robotic Moogle that Cait Sith is shown riding most of the time in the original game. After an incident in the past left the Cait Sith body badly damaged, Reeve realized Cait Sith lacked combat abilities, but could not sacrifice the cat's agility and mobility. Then in a realization, figured that a companion could provide the muscle Cait Sith himself lacked. This is noticeable in the original game as Cait Sith, despite having megaphones as his weapons never really uses them to attack and instead shouts orders to the Moogle who strikes enemies. It's not known what happened to the Moogle after the original game, as in Advent Children Cait Sith is seen riding Red XIII in a similar fashion during the fight against Bahamut SIN and in Dirge of Cerberus Cait Sith is seen without it. *'Spare Bodies:' Reeve has more than one Cait Sith robot to use, precisely in the case one of the Cait Siths is destroyed or too damaged. If a Cait Sith is destroyed, Reeve can simply send another Cait Sith, however given how much he cares for each of them he isn't particularly fond of doing this. This is noticeably seen when Cait Sith apparently sacrifices himself to get the Black Materia, causing the Temple of the Ancients to collapse on him, and almost immediately after another Cait Sith appears, introducing him as "Cait Sith N°2"; in Dirge of Cerberus, Nero destroys a Cait Sith body which is also later replaced. *'Ribbon:' A red ribbon Barret keeps tied in his left wrist, in honor to his fallen friend, Aerith. The Ribbon has a mysterious power that protects its wearer from all of the game's Status Ailments. *'Materia:' Rarely, the Spirit Energy of Lifestream may be particularly abundant in an area on the Planet's surface, and for years it can concentrate in that certain spot to then condense and crystalize, eventually becoming Materia. In the modern day, the Shinra Electric Power Company artificially manufactures Materia through their extraction of Mako, the term they've given to the Spirit Energy they've extracted through reactors. Contained in it is the wisdom of the Cetra, an ancient race who were spiritually connected to the Planet and knew how to access its powers. Materia allows the access to this knowledge to be able to call upon those powers, just like the Cetra did, in many different ways, most notably Magic. There are different kinds of Materia, represented by different colors: green (Magic), red (Summoning), yellow (Commands), blue (Support) and purple (Independent). Materia can be equipped in many different ways: Cloud and the party slot them into their weapons and armor, Vincent can additionally put them in keychains attached to his guns, Zack can carry up to six in his person, while the Remnants of Sephiroth, due to their nature, can absorb them directly into their bodies. **'Note:' While On the Way to a Smile - Episode: Yuffie reveals that Cloud took the party's Materia for safekeeping and Advent Children shows a large collection under his possession, there isn't much canon information about the specific ones they own, beyond the ones obtained through the story in the original game: Intelligence: Average, combate wise. While Reeve is undoubtely a genius in many ways; as he is a brilliant architect, executive, skilled roboticist and, eventually an accomplished world leader; Cait Sith's poor combat abilities and Reeve's struggles with its performance in battle have been ackowledged several times and, despite improvements and several attempts to fix them, problems during fights keep appearing, showing that this is not one of Reeve's strong suits. Despite this, Cait Sith has been shown to be adept enough with Materia to use it as well as his teammates, and could perform well enough in teamwork to contribute to the group and never drag them down. Weaknesses: Cait Sith must be pressed in battle in order to use his Limit Breaks, so most of the time he can't use them right away or in succession. Additionally, the effects and power of his Limit Breaks are luck based, making them less reliably than the more straightforward ones of his teammates. Cait Sith himself has no fighting ability or physical prowess, something that has been ackowledged by Reeve himself (who also, despite his intelligence, is not a combatant) and relies on the Fat Moogle for physical combat, meaning he'll be in trouble if separated from it. While in terms of magical abilities Cait Sith is comparable to the rest of the team, Reeve is aware that despite improvements, Cait Sith still doesn't perform as well as he should. Additionally, given both Cait Sith and the Moogle are both artificial beings, outside the Planet's cycle of life and death, they don't have Spirit Energy to empower attacks like the rest of the team, despite the being granted life by Reeve's Inspire ability. Finally, Reeve himself is, from what has been seen, just a normal man, vulnerable to any standard human weakness, and should something happen to him, Cait Sith will be deactivated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Limit Breaks= Limit Breaks are special moves Cait Sith can perform in battle. Normally, all living beings have a portion of the Spirit Energy that flows through the Lifestream in themselves, when this energy raises to its limit it eventually aligns and overflows allowing to go beyond the user's normal capabilities and reach a much greater power, just as their name indicate. Limit Breaks are affected by emotions, intense ones such as rage can lead to attain the state to use these moves much faster than usual. Cait Sith however, being an artificial being, doesn't have Spirit Energy, so his Limit Breaks don't directly empower his attacks and only has two, both with randomized, but highly varied, effects: Dice: Cait Sith will roll several dice and then a flash of light will translate the result into damage to opponents. The stronger Cait Sith has become the larger the amount of dice he will roll. Slots: A slot machine is used, and the result of the reels decides the effect that will occur from the following variety: *'Toy Soldier:' (Crown/Crown/Crown) - Cait Sith materializes a row of toy soldiers that aim and shoot at the enemy party. *'Mog Dance:' (Star/Star/Star) - A Moogle appears and dances, restoring health and magic power of the party. *'Lucky Girl:' (Heart/Heart/Heart) - A cat girl will appear and wink at the player, empowering the party so that all of their attacks deal Critical Hits for double damage. *'Transform:' (Moogle/Moogle/Moogle) - Cait Sith will, fuse with his two teammates and the Fat Moogle will grow giant. His capabilities will become the sum of his allies' and his own. Once the battle is over, this fusion will end. In this state, Cait Sith can't use Limit Breaks. *'Summon:' (Bar/Bar/Bar) - Cait Sith will randomly call one of the Summons accessible through Red Materia. The stronger Cait Sith has become the higher the possibility of calling more powerful summons, however, ultimate summons such as Knights of the Round have very small chances of being called. The Summon used will be referred by name and not the name of their attack (for example, if Shiva is called, the game will say "Shiva" instead of "Diamond Dust". Exceptions are Odin and Choco/Mog who have more than one attack). *'Game Over:' (Face/Face/Face) - Cait Sith summons a Grim Reaper that instantly kills all enemies with a swing of his scythe. Notable, this attack bypasses the immunity to Death, so even enemies resistant to it will immediatly die. *'Death Joker:' (Face/Face/Bar) - A dangerous backfiring effect of the Slots. Cait Sith will accidentally summon the spirit of death on the team, himself included, killing everyone instantly. Like Game Over, this ability ignores immunity to Death, so it can't be protected against. *'Toy Box:' (Anything not listed above) - A random object falls upon a single enemy. From weakest to strongest, the objects are as follows: **'Falling Rock:' A boulder crushes and enemy. **'Icicles:' Several crystaline icicles are dropped an impale an enemy. **'Weight:' A large weight, of undetermined amount, flattens an enemy. **'Hammer:' A giant hammer is used to smack an enemy. **'Fat Chocobo:' A bird of bulky body, violently bolts its bottom on baddies. **'Hell House:' Drops the enemy of the same name, found back in Midgar, on an enemy. **'Meteorites:' Calls several small meteors on an enemy, but only strikes once. |-|Magic= Accessed through the Green Materia, this allows the wielder to access the wisdom of the Ancients, the Cetra, and the connection they shared with the Planet to use its powers and manifest all sort of incredible powers. These can range from offensive manipulation of the elements, to support effects and even powerful healing abilities. While each Magic Materia normally allows the use of a specific set of spells (such as Lightning allowing to use Bolt, Bolt2 or Bolt 3; or Mystify granting Berserk and Confu, both mind affecting spells), there exists the Master Magic Materia, which grants the user every spell in existence with the exception of the one of a kind Holy and Meteor. Notable spells include: Offensive: *'Fire3 (Firaga), Ice3 (Blizzaga), Bolt3 (Thundaga) and Quake3 (Quaga):' Very high-level elemental magic that conjures their respective elements for a powerful attack to strike a single enemy or a wide area. *'Bio3 (Bioga):' The user cast large bubbles of venomous liquids that drown the enemy to inflict heavy damage and leave them poisoned. *'Demi3 (Graviga):' A powerful gravity well is created to drag and crush enemies within it. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Comet2 (Cometeor):' Calls forth several small meteors from outer space to strike the enemy four times. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Death:'A spell that conjures a Grim Reaper to instantly kill an opponent. This spell can affect robotic enemies and ghosts unless they explicitly resist instant death. *'Tornado:' A spell that creates a powerful twister on an opponent. May inflict confusion. *'Freeze:' A sudden cold surrounds an enemy and then they’re instantly encased in ice, freezing its surrounding area as well. May inflict Stop. *'Break:' Rock is materialized around the opponent and proceeds to crush them, turning them into stone as well. May inflict Petrification. *'Flare:' The user causes a nuclear reaction by making the atoms of the target collide with each other, resulting in a powerful explosion of extreme heat to completely incinerate an opponent. *'Ultima:' The most powerful Black Magic Spell in the story after Meteor itself. A massive energy wave that strikes a wide area for non-elemental damage. The spell cannot be reflected. Healing: *'Cure3 (Curaga):'The user can restore a large amount of health to themselves or their whole party. *'FullCure:' An incredibly powerful healing spell that will restore to full health the user or one of their allies. Cannot be reflected. *'Regen:' An assist spell that allows the user to gradually recover health over time automatically. The speed of the regeneration may vary depending on the speed of the target's time, under the Haste status it's doubled, under Slow it's halved and under Stop the regeneration halts until time flows again. *'Life2 (Arise):' Healing magic that brings back a critically wounded ally from near death and restores them to full health. *'Esuna:' Powerful healing spell that cures all status ailments except for Doom, Slow and Stop. Support: *'Haste:' This spell doubles the speed of the time of the user or their allies. *'Wall:' A powerful defensive magic that grants the effect of both Barrier and MBarrier at once, halving both physical and magical damage. *'Reflect:' Casts a magical barrier that reflects all non-physical attacks at the enemy, even those which aren't specifically magic unless they have barrier piercing properties. Will activate four times before wearing off. *'Shield:' An extremely powerful defensive magic that protects the user from all elemental damage they can access through Materia, as well as all physical damage from slashes, gunfire, stabbing and blunt force. However, the spell prevents the user from healing themselves outside regeneration and wears off after a while. *'Resist:' Another powerful defensive spell. The user locks their current state, preventing any status effect from affecting them, but also from having those already inflicted on them being healed. Temporary beneficial boosts can wear off under this condition. Distruption: *'Slow:'This spell halves the speed of the opponent’s time, cutting their overall speed altogether by half. *'Stop:'A spell that stops the time of an opponent, effectively freezing them and leaving them helpless. *'Sleepel (Sleep):'A spell that instantly puts an enemy to sleep. *'Toad:' A spell that turns enemies into helpless frogs, reducing their Physical Attack and leaving them unable to use any abilities outside normal attacks and items. *'Mini:'This spell reduces the size of the opponent and their physical power is lowered to the point they deal almost no damage. *'Silence:'Disables the use of the voice, preventing the use of any ability that requires sound, words or vocal commands, such as Magic, Summoning, Singing, Prayers, Speechcraft, etc. *'Berserk:' The enemy is induced into a state of rage where all they can do is relentlessly use physical violence, unable to use any special abilities. Their attack is increased by x1.5. *'Confu (Confuse):' A spell that interferes with the mind of the opponent, leaving it in a chaotic state, only able to attempt to fight by using abilities and doing actions at random without rhyme or reason. *'DeBarrier:' A spell that can disable most barriers and shields, even if they aren’t magical in nature, so long as they aren’t physical. Cannot be reflected. *'DeSpell (Dispel):' This spell can disable any magical or special modifications the enemy grants himself, even barriers like those disabled by DeBarrier, however modifications to statistics are unaffected unless they are a special state or status. Cannot be reflected and can work on both beneficial and detrimental modifications. Other: *'Escape:' A spell to flee from battle. The caster teleports their allies and themselves away from danger. *'Remove (Dezone):' A powerful, recurring spell in the series that has been stated to send opponents into another dimension, until Final Fantasy V revealed said dimension is the Rift itself. A portal is opened, and the opponent is dragged away from the battlefield. Cannot be reflected. |-|Summons= Called by the Red Materia, this Materia allows the user to summon otherworldly entities who take their opponents into an alternate dimension where they unleash a devastating attack. The attacks of all summons share two common traits: they target all enemies, and cannot be reflected. Most Red Materia may call only the Summoned Beast they're named after, however, the Master Summon Materia allows the user to call any Summon they desire. The list of Summons include: Elemental: *'Alexander – Judgment:' Calls the ancient sacred mechanical giant from beneath the earth who blasts the enemies with a beam of holy light. *'Ifrit - Hellfire:' A pillar of fire violently burst from the ground and a roaring demon flies up from the eruption. For a moment he stares at the enemy as flames ignite from his mouth. He leans forward and his whole body is engulfed in a fire before charging at full speed at foes, going through them and leaving a massive inferno behind. *'Kujata - Tetra Disaster:' Suddenly a massive storm of red lightning bolts strike down on enemies, before turning into a cold that encases them into a giant block of ice, which shatters and the fragments become flames that engulf and burn the opponents, before receding and gathering in front of the enemies. Suddenly, from the flames, a huge bull-like beast appears and slams the ground with its forelegs creating violent shockwaves that strike the opposing party, before disappearing. *'Leviathan – Tidal Wave:'The great serpent of the sea emerges from a sphere of water and calls a massive wave to consume all enemies. *'Phoenix – Phoenix Flame:' Summons the undying bird from its flames, born from a single tear, to emit its searing light and burn away all enemies, reviving all fallen as well. *'Ramuh - Judgment Bolt:' Lightning bolts strike in a single point from where a cliff raise far above the ground. The figure of an old robbed sage appears atop of the rock formation, who points to the sky with his staff and causes a thunderstorm to fall on all enemies. *'Shiva - Diamond Dust:' As the snow gently falls, a maiden slowly descends along with it in the middle of light from above. Raising her hand the snow gathers in her fingers and, with a gesture, sends a barrage of ice shards that subjects the area around enemies to Absolute Zero temperatures, violently freezing them. *'Titan - Anger of the Land:' A mass of ground suddenly bursts up and a giant bursts through the earth. He slams his hands against the floor and lifts the earth itself to turn it over on the enemies, crushing them. Status Inducing: *'Choco/Mog - DeathBlow!!:' A speedy Chocobo charges at the enemy at full speed as its hot-blooded Moogle partner on its mount, cheers on it. Both violently crash the opposing party causing the Moogle to fall of dazed from the impact before its Chocobo friend picks it up and runs off. This attack inflicts Stop on enemies. *'Choco/Mog - Fat Chocobo:' When summoning with this Red Materia there is a slim chance that instead of the Chocobo and Moogle team, this Chubby Chocobo will show up to shove its chunky shape on shoddy chanced challengers. Stronger than DeathBlow!! but it doesn't inflict Stop. *'Hades – Black Cauldron:' Summons the mysterious grounds where a cloaked skeletal figure is performing a dark ritual in a cauldron which then erupts into a fog of miasma that curses the enemy. Inflicts damage and the Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Frog, Slow, Paralysis and Small statuses. *'Odin – Steel Bladed Sword (Zantetsuken)/Gunge Lance (Gungnir):' Calls forth the legendary knight riding his eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who, under the light of the full moon, charges at the opponents and with a precise and deadly swing of his blade, the Zantetsuken, slices them in two, killing them instantly. If the opponent would resist this technique, he’ll use Gungnir instead for a simple but powerful attack: during a storm, Odin will appear holding a spear instead, and throw it at the sky with such strength that it will split the clouds above, before finally falling on the enemy. Notably, Zantetsuken effect will affect robotic enemies and even and ghosts unless they explicitly Instant Death. Piercing: *'Bahamut – Megaflare:' The king of dragons descends from the sky and his mouth sends a powerful blast of energy to destroy all foes. This attack ignores Magic Defense. **'Neo Bahamut – Gigaflare:' The first advanced form of Bahamut. A force lifts to the sky the ground where the enemies stand, where Bahamut himself waits for them to blast them with a massive beam of energy. This attack ignores Magic Defense. **'Bahamut ZERO – Teraflare:'The second advanced form of Bahamut, nearing the Planet’s orbit, the six-winged dragon charges and aims a sphere of concentrated light at the surface from outer space, annihilating all enemies in a gigantic explosion. This attack ignores Magic Defense. **'Bahamut SIN - Petaflare:' The most vicious and monstrous incarnation of Bahamut in the Compilation, descending from the sky in a mass of clouds to violently attack. While it was originally summoned by Kadaj to fight the party, its Summon Materia was in Cloud's possession. Bahamut SIN is a rather unique Summon in that unlike others, it doesn't draw enemies to a different dimension to attack and then retreat, it comes to the real world and stays to fight. *'Typhon – Disintegration:' This bizarre monster manifests itself from a whirlwind and, with a snort, creates a tornado before turning around a revealing a second face, which upon a command, causes the twister to turn the planet upside down and make the ground collapsed into the sky. This attack inflicts Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth damage, and ignores Magic Defense. *'Knights of the Round – Ultimate End:' Calls forth King Arthur and his knights to unleash a relentless assault on the enemy. A portal opens and foes are dragged into an alternate space where each knight charges at them and attacks, be it with magic or weapons, before the king himself appears and with a decisive swing of the Excalibur, finishes the onslaught and destroys the dimension. Hits 13 times, ignores the opponent’s Magic Defense. |-|Commands= Accessed through the Yellow Materia, these are special physical abilities granted to the user in the form of different available Commands and Actions during battle. Like Magic and Summon Materia, every Command Materia normally grants a specific set of skills, however the Master Command Materia grants the user the majority of the available Commands, with the exception of dual actions (W-Magic, W-Summon, W-Item and 2x/4x-Cut), the Slash All ability (which is replaced by its advanced form Flash) and the very special Enemy Skill Materia. Notable commands accessible through Command Materia include: Attack Variants: *'2x-Cut and 4x-Cut: ' The user can attack the enemy two or four times almost simultaneously. Notably, if these Commands are accompanied by the effects of the Added Effect Materia, each strike will have a chance of inflicting status conditions. *'Slash All:' An ability that allows the user to strike with their physical attacks a wide area, larger than their usual reach. *'Flash (Iainuki):' A quick, precise and lethal strike against all enemies that kills them instantly. Based on the Iaijustu art of drawing the sword to attack and sheathing it back. Dual Commands: *'W-Magic:' This ability allows the user to cast two spells, be it the same twice or two different ones, simultaneously. *'W-Summon:' Similar to W-Magic, this allows to call two Summons at once. Additional Moves: *'Deathblow:' A low accuracy attack that always deals a critical hit for double damage when it connects. *'Manipulate:' An ability that allows the user to take control of an opponent and force them to use their abilities, even those the user had no prior knowledge of. *'Mime:' This command cannot be applied to enemies, rather it allows the user to mimic the actions of their teammates or repeat their own, with no cost. Cannot be used on other people’s Limit Breaks but it does work on the user's own. *'Morph:' A special attack, much weaker than normal attacks. If an enemy is finished off by this command it will turn into an item instead of being killed. *'Sense:' An ability that allows the user to perceive the enemy’s capabilities, such as life and magic, as well as their elemental weaknesses. |-|Enemy Skills= A special ability accessed through the unique Enemy Skill Command Materia. As the name implies, these are abilities used by enemies, which are learned when the user is directly affected by them. This is Final Fantasy VII's equivalent of Blue Magic. Many Enemy Skills are available, but the most notable are: Offensive: *'Aqualung:'Massive bubbles of water and energy are conjured at all enemies. Along with Leviathan, this is the only Water Element attack available for the party. *'Beta:' The user conjures a large blast of heat, resembling the resulting mushroom cloud of a nuclear explosion, incinerating all opponents. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Sentence:' The presence of death is called on an enemy, which manifests itself in the form of a demonic skull. The foe is left with only 60 seconds to live, after which a Grim Reaper will appear and claim their life. It's important to notice, this lapse of a minute follows the time of the affected enemy, as such if their time is sped up the minute will pass faster, conversely if their time is slowed down the counter will too, and if it is stopped, the counter will halt. *'Magic Breath:' A barrage of multicolored bubbles of light, imbued with Fire, Ice and Lightning properties, is conjured and launched at enemies. Cannot be reflected. *'Pandora’s Box:'A bizarre, unexplainable technique, which seemingly casts a giant burst of energy in the shape of an interrogation mark in a starry background. Deals heavy non-elemental damage, ignoring the enemy’s Magic Defense. *'Shadow Flare:'An incredibly powerful non-elemental spell. A blinding light engulfs the area as dark flames scorch an opponent. *'Trine:' The shapes of a pyramid of energy, containing a smaller formation inside holding a powerful electric current, rotating in the position where the enemies are, releasing the stored electricity. Cannot be reflected. Healing: *'Angel Whisper:'Restores to target's maximum health, and cures Death, Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Slow, Stop, Frog, Small, Slow-numb, Petrify, Berserk, Paralysis, and Darkness to said target. Cannot be reflected. *'White Wind:' A powerful healing ability which calls a soothing breeze that restores health equal to caster's current and cures the Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Slow, Stop, Frog, Small, Gradual Petrification, Petrify, Berserk, Paralysis, Darkness, Death Force, and Resist conditions. Cannot be reflected. Support: *'Big Guard:' The user casts a barrier that grants him the effect of Barrier, Magic Barrier and Haste at once. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Force:' Calls a protective force, taking the shape of a demonic looking emblem, which protects the target from Instant Death and Death Sentence. Cannot be reflected, can only be active on one target at once, casting it again will reset the effect on the previous target. *'Dragon Force:' The user conjures an aura on himself that boosts their Defense and Magic Defense by x1.5 and up to x2.0. Cannot be reflected. Distruption: *'Bad Breath:'The Malboro’s signature move, the user conjures a rancid gas that inflicts Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Frog, and Small on target party. Cannot be reflected *'Frog Song:' A bizarre melody that turns enemies into frogs and puts them to sleep. *'Magic Hammer:'A magical hammer is summoned and dropped on the opponent stealing a fraction of their magic and adding it to the caster. |-|Support Abilities= Obtained through the use of Blue (Support) and Purple (Independent) Materia. These are passive abilities or additional effects granted to the user. Support Materia needs to be linked with other Materia types and has an effect that will vary depending on the combination. Meanwhile, Independent Materia grant boosts or new abilities for the user with no requirements to take effect. Out of all Support abilities, these are notable: Support Materia: *'Elemental' This support Materia grants Elemental properties to the user when paired with different Magic or Summon Materia. If slotted in the weapon it will infuse the user's regular attacks with a particular element, while if it's slotted in the user's armor it will protect against elemental damage. To obtain different elements the following combinations are needed: ** ' Fire:' Elemental + Fire, Ifrit or Phoenix ** ' Ice:' Elemental + Ice or Shiva (who reaches Absolute Zero cold) ** ' Lightning:' Elemental + Lightning or Ramuh ** ' Water:' Elemental + Leviathan ** ' Wind:' Elemental + Choco/Mog or Typhon ** ' Earth:' Elemental + Earth or Titan ** ' Gravity:' Elemental + Gravity ** ' Holy:' Elemental + Alexander ** ' Poison:' Elemental + Poison *'Added Effect:' This support Materia provides Status Ailment related properties to the user when paired with different Magic or Summon Materia. If slotted in the weapon, the user's regular attacks will have a 20% chance of inflicting all the Status Effects that can be caused by the abilities granted by the linked Materia. This is regardless of the user's actual power. Additionally, if the user has the Double Cut or Slash All Materia equipped, each individual strike will give the Status Ailments a chance of taking effect. On the other hand, if slotted in the user's armor it will protect against all the Status Ailments that can be inflicted by the abilities granted by the Materia. The different combinations that lead to different effects are the following: ** Added Effect + Contain: Petrify, Stop, Confusion ** Added Effect + Destruct: Death ** Added Effect + Mystify: Confusion, Berserk ** Added Effect + Poison: Poison ** Added Effect + Seal: Sleep, Silence ** Added Effect + Time: Slow, Stop ** Added Effect + Transform: Frog, Small ** Added Effect + Hades: Poison, Sleep, Confusion, Silence, Frog, Small ** Added Effect + Odin: Death *'HP Absorb' Allows the user to absorb 10% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and heal themselves. *'MP Absorb:' Allows the user to absorb 1% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and recover it as MP. *'Quadra Magic:' This Materia allows to the user to cast any of the Spells or Summon granted by the paired Materia four times at once, however, the power of said Spell is halved. Cannot be combined with Knights of the Round, except through a glitch. *'MP Turbo:' The cost of the Spells or Summons granted by the paired Materia is increased, but so is their power. When mastered, the cost and power are increased by x1.5. *'Added Cut:' When an ability granted by the paired Materia is used, the user will automatically follow up with a regular physical attack. *'Sneak Attack:' This Materia allows the user to open the fight before turns even begin, with one of the abilities granted by the paired Materia, be it a Command, Spell or Summon. *'All:' Spells granted by the paired Materia have the option of affecting a whole area instead of a single target. However, using the wider range decreases their power by 1/3. Note: The first video states the All Materia reduces damage to 1/3, however, this is incorrect as it reduces it by 1/3. *'Countering Materia:' When an enemy move connects these Materia allows the user to retaliate immediately after. The chances of counterattacking depend on the level of the Materia: at level 1 the chance is of 20%, while at level 5, a Mastered Mastered Materia, the chances are of 100%. If several Materia for counterattacking are equipped the effects of all of them will trigger after the user is attacked, however, the maximum of Counter Moves that can activate at once is 8, even if the user is equipped with a larger amount of Countering Materia. Notably, if the user is attacked with a combo move, each strike may trigger the counter effect. The specific properties of each Counter Materia are as follows: **'Counter:' The user will counter with the command of the paired Command Materia. Does not work with 2x/4x-Cut, Slash-All and Flash. **'Magic Counter:' The user will counter with a Spell granted by the paired Magic or Summon Materia, normally the most powerful ability granted by it. If the user has Magic Counter linked to a support Materia such as Restore (which bestows the Cure Spells) or Heal (which bestows Poison, Esuna and Resist), they will react by healing themselves instead of attacking. **'Final Attack:' Unlike the previous two Materia, this one is activated when the user is defeated in battle. They will use the most powerful Command or Spell granted by the paired Materia as a last resort before passing out. One notable combo is linking Final Attack with either the Revive or Phoenix Materia, which allows the user to recover from a near death state to keep fighting. Unlike the previous two Materias, Final Attack will always activate, but it has a limited number of uses, with a total of five when the Materia is mastered. *'Note:' The linked video discussing Materia Combinations confuses Paralysis and Stop as the same status condition, however, this is incorrect, as they are separate Status Conditions. Alternatively, it may be a confusion of Stop inducing abilities being mistaken as Paralyzing ones, however, the only Materia that can inflict Paralysis is Hades when Summoned and no Materia can do so via Added Effect. Independent Materia: *'Counter Attack:' When an enemy’s attack connects, the user will counter with a regular physical attack. Similar to the Counter Move Support Materia mentioned above, this Materia has a higher chance of activating the higher its level of mastery, with 20% at level 1 and 100% when mastered at level 5. If the user is attacked with a combo attack, each strike may trigger the counter. Additionally, if the user is equipped with the Added Effect Materia, the Counter Attacks may inflict Status Effects. *'Mega All:'Up to five times per battle, the user can turn all single-target Spells and Commands at their disposal into Area of Effect abilities. Does not work with Enemy Skills which have pre-set range. *'Long Range:' This Materia allows the user to reach with regular physical attacks enemies who are beyond their normal physical range. Additionally, the damage isn’t diminished by distance. *'Pre-Emptive:' Increases the wearer’s chances to sneak on and catch off-guard the enemy, also prevents them from being caught off-guard or ambushed themselves. Although some scripted battles can be Pre-Emptive battles, that is mostly due to a loophole in the mechanics of random encounters. *'Underwater Materia:' This Materia allows the user to breathe underwater, resist the pressure and see at the bottom of the ocean while moving as freely as if they were on land. Key: Caith Sith | Reeve | Summons The Lifestream The Lifestream is beyond a river of Spirit Energy (more commonly known as Mako) and exists as a dimensionally interconnected realm that can link different places, which includes people's minds, personal locations and the spiritual layer where the memories of those who have lived and passed away reside. Cloud's Mind.png|Cloud's Mind Safer_Sephiroth.jpg|Safer Sephiroth's Heaven like Battleground Planet's_Core.jpg|The Planet's Core, a physically accessible place in the Lifestream Cloud_deeper_into_the_Lifestream.png|Cloud's spirit travels further into the Lifestream Sephiroth_waits_for_Cloud.png|Sephiroth's spirit waits for Cloud in a dark zone The Lifestream follows a cycle of life and death: when a new life is born, it gives them a portion of Spirit Energy that constitutes their soul, mind and self, as well as storing their memories and emotions. Once that living being dies, they return to the Planet and the Spirit Energy they were granted is taken back by the Lifestream. The memories and experiences that being had are added to the current of Spirit Energy, making the Lifestream and the Planet itself grow. This process has been going since life began on the Planet and repeats across the universe. As mentioned above, when the spirit of those who have passed away return to the Planet return to the Planet, they are taken into a layer where the experience and memories flow. In this place, where there is no real time, the Lifestream proceeds to eliminate the individuality of the spirit by eroding its sense of self, memories, emotions and mind, so it can be reunited with the collective of souls that make up the Lifestream itself. Even though it’s part of the natural cycle of the world, Spirit Energy can be very hazardous to living beings. Prolonged exposure to it can subject the mind of a person to the overwhelming amount of memories and knowledge the Lifestream contains, which leads to that person's mind collapse under the weight and eventually the loss of individuality as their own memories will mix up with the ones in the Spirit Energy. This condition is known as Mako Poisoning. People who have a strong enough will can resist this effect to an extent, but they will be overwhelmed if the exposure to Spirit Energy is big enough and only exceptional cases have endured falling directly into the Lifestream. Cloud and Zack Escape.jpg|Cloud suffering from Mako Poisoning after Hojo's experiments Cloud and Zack.jpg|Zack, who has a very strong will, was fine after the same experiments If the duration of the exposure extends even more the Spirit Energy may affect on a physical level, leading to mutations and transformation into the very same monsters encountered during the story. The creature born when this process happens to a human being is known as Makonoid or Mako Human. This effect is not exclusive to Spirit Energy that has been extracted through Mako Reactors, which Bugenhagen states to lose properties comparted to when it’s found in its natural cycle, natural Spirit Energy can also cause mutations when it flows to the surface. Makonoid Capsule.png|A Makonoid in the Nibelheim Reactor Makonoid Fallen.jpg|Makonoid falling outside its capsule File:Monsters.jpg|Monsters are mutations from normal animals In the case beings that are still alive fall into the Lifestream, before their spirits are taken away, their bodies will be absorbed and transported to have their bodies disseminated and disintegrated so their spirits are uncovered to be retaken into the stream, as described above. However, it’s likely their minds will fall apart before this happens due to the overwhelming amount of knowledge and memories that they will be exposed within the Spirit Energy. The latter is what happened to Cloud during the events of the game after the truth about his fake memories was revealed and his persona shattered, however, he had the good luck to fall for a period brief enough to avoid being taken by the Lifestream, but due to his weak state of mind at the moment, he couldn’t stand the exposure to the massive amount of Spirit Energy, leading to his Mako Poisoning. Meanwhile, the opposite happened to Sephiroth after the Nibelheim incident: his spirit was too strong, so he could resist being eroded and kept his individuality within the Lifestream and instead of being overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge, he began to absorb it as his own. However, his body couldn’t stand the absorption process and was destroyed, but thanks to Jenova’s regenerative abilities he could travel to the Northern Crater to slowly build a new build by gathering the fragments of Jenova scattered through the world. Cloud Sick in Mideel.jpg|Cloud suffering from Mako Poisoning after falling into the Lifestream Sephiroth True Body.jpg|Sephiroth's new body being built While the Compilation is a bit vague regarding is take to how Reeve makes Cait Sith work (between being a remote controlled robot and actually being alive through Reeve's abilities), Caith Sith still managed to resist the effects the Lifestream would have on physical matter when he entered the Planet's Core, within the Lifestream itself, for the final battle against Jenova and Sephiroth. And if Reeve's Inspire ability does grant Cait Sith a soul and mind of his own, then it would mean he also resists the effects of the Lifestream on a spiritual level as well. Important Notes Currently, Caith Sith's profile considers the story and lore of The Maiden who travels the Planet as canon. This novella adds several details to the events of the original game, such as describing what is existence in the Lifestream after death like, that the Lifestream allowed Aerith to guide Tifa to Cloud's mind, the possibility that stagnant Lifestream is connected to negative emotions and reimagining Cloud and Sephiroth's final battle in original game as their spirits clashing in the Lifestream, opposed to the common interpretation of it being a mental battle where Cloud purges Sephiroth from his mind. The Maiden who Travels the Planet, written by Benny Matsuyama of Studio Benstuff, has not been openly declared as canon, however, it was published in the Final Fantasy VII: Ultimania Omega, an official publication. Notably, the On the Way to Smile stories, written by Kazuhige Nojima, one of the scenario writers for Final Fantasy VII, share many elements with the established lore in The Maiden who Travels the Planet, particularly in "Episode Lifestream: Black" and "Episode Lifestream: White", such as Aerith being able to remain a separate entity of the Lifestream due to being a Cetra or souls managing to hold to a fragment of individuality using a core of their former selves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Silence Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Purification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Holy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Matter Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Robots Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4